regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Liam.aguilarperez
Sobre mi hola amigos que hacen les digo quuee este es' mi perfil. Me gusta un show más desde Enero del 2012 y no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de este wiki hasta septiembre 2013'' ''h''ello friends who do tell them that this is my profile. I like Regular show since january 2012 and i can not believe that i have not realized this wiki to September 2013 ''thumb|mi frase de siempre' Mis páginas favoritas * Cuarta Temporada * Salida 9B * Un Montón de Gansos Adultos * Blind Trust * Playco-Armboy Mis capitulos favoritos *El poder *Golpes Mortales *Mordecai y los Rigby's *El record *Mas Mejor *Rubio por apuesta *Acampar puede ser genial *Skips contra la tecnologia *Amo de los videojuegos *Fuera de servicio *Solo parte de El diario donde mordecai dice que es fan de hora de aventura EPICO *El oso de la muerte *Salida 9B para mi el mas chido de todos los chidos de los super chidos *Gracias a dios es martes el cuarto mas chido *Carrera por los juegos artificiales *Un monton de gansos adultos es el segundo mas chido *Pasando por margarita solo la parte de que baila mordecai we are the champions queen *Meteor moves *Blind trust el tercero mas chido *Steak me amadeus el cinco mas chidooo *Laundry woes *Benson car *Skips in time *Survival Skills Personajes favoritos :] *Mordecai *Thomas *Rigby *Benson *Techmo *Skips *Lider (Banda Capicola) y su thompson Hobbies *Tocar la trompeta, la guitarra y la flauta transversal. Lo que me gusta *Un show más si okay <: *Futbol y ser un portero/football and be a keeper *Videojuegos como assassins creed, mortal kombat, Halo, Gears of war, Mario, GTA V, fifa, Call of duty,Slenderman, The last of us y minecraft. *Memes *Rock, rock metal y rock pop. *algunos animes Dragon ball, Naruto, one pice y deathnote/some animes like *The walking dead *Guerra mundial Z/World war Z Lo que no me gusta *Liam Payne me la pela *Justin bieber me la milrepela *Tareas/homework *Esa serie que me tiene harto que es la CQ/that series that I´m sick of that is the CQ *3MSC como yo lo digo 3MBT 3 metros bajo tierra *bajo terra es una porqueria/slug terra is crap *Esa fea serie de nickelodeon que se llama sainjaj y greg/nickelodeon series thats ugly sainlal and greg Lo que me gustaba *Hora de aventura (solo la primera temporada me gusta) *uncharted el videojuego Lo que extraño *La primaria Amigos Si quieres ser mi amigo pidemelo en mi muro :] Metas llegar a 500 ediciones (ya casi :o) llegar a 1000 ediciones llegar a 1500 ediciones llegar a 2000 ediciones llegar a 2500 ediciones y mas mas Frases *Buena esa campeon/good that champion *Que paso con tu foto de perfilthumb|mi otra frase *Q ONDA EW* *Ay ay ya la fallaste/There already failed *Si si carnal lo que digas yo tambien soy tu amigo/if if my flesh what you say I too am your friend *¡MADAFAK**!/¡MOTHERFUC*** *DAFU* Amigos frame|left|Mi fan art